Breakthrough
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Bella and Edward each have their own issues, but it's easier to work through them than they think... One-shot, originally written for Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry.


**I figured I'd post this cute little one-shot for you guys for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It is a rainy, Thursday night in March, cold and dreary as usual in the small town of Forks. As the owner of a florist, this means business is slow on a day like this. Not many people buy flowers before April anyway, and the rain is just making things worse tonight.

I'm debating on spending my break at the Bakery next door and get one of the delicious cupcakes or brownies or pie slices, but I know I really shouldn't. I'm most definitely not the thinnest person around. I'm not extremely fat but I know I could lose some weight. As the owner of a shop, however, I never have time to exercise and I really do love food too much to go on a strict diet. I don't eat too unhealthy, but I got Charlie's gift of gaining weight when looking at a hamburger. Of course, that never stopped him. And because of that it never stopped me either, until I got out and lived on my own. By then the damage was already done and since I really don't feel like exercising I'm just stuck with this weight. Most of the time I'm okay with my figure and my weight, until my thoughts drift to the Bakery next door.

You see, my dream guy works there. Edward Cullen. He's the baker actually. His dreamy green eyes and shiny brown-reddish hair have starred in many late-night fantasies involving me, my hands and my best buddy, my vibrator. Which is kind of ridiculous considering I doubt I've spoken more than 5 words with him.

Awkward.

Anyway, while I'm sitting there, not only dreaming of the cakes and pies and cupcakes and brownies – oh, yum, the thoughts are enough to make me moan- but also of the delicious man that bakes them, I decide not to go through with it. Although I'd love to see Edward, I really can't afford to gain more weight. If I ever want to have any chance with him I need to get back to how I looked as a teenager, back when I was still thin and pretty. I'm sure Edward would barely even look at me, let alone with desire in his eyes. His type of girl is a runway model, thin and beautiful and confident. Not silly, fat Bella.

Feeling almost resigned, I grab one of my books from under the counter and start getting lost in the world of vampires. Dracula has been my favorite book for a while and is a good one to turn to when I'm feeling the way I am right now. Lonely. Depressed.

Hungry.

**EPOV**

I'm working on a couple of different recipes tonight. It's one of those quiet nights where no one stops by because hell, who would want to go out in this kind of weather? I know I certainly wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that I _really_ want to try this recipe. Chocolate Vulcano Cupcakes might just be a breakthrough in the world of Cupcakes and that's what I really want.

A breakthrough.

Through probably not in the way that sounded. I have no interest in becoming the next Gordon Ramsay amongst pastry chefs. Nope, I'm happy with my little shop here in the rainy place called Forks. Nope.

My breakthrough will have to be with a girl.

I'm twenty seven years old and have had exactly one girlfriend in my life, and a couple of hook ups that really weren't meant to be more than that. I've been single for years, never regretting breaking up with my first girlfriend. Although I thought I loved her and wanted to marry her, she wasn't looking for a guy opening a bakery in a small town in the middle of nowhere. No, she wanted a banker, or at least someone who makes more money than I do. Although I am a business owner, I made a job out of my hobby, a silly hobby that started when I was three years old and started baking cookies with my mom who happens to be my biggest supporter.

Now, I'm not looking for some random girl. No, I know exactly the girl I want.

I don't know much about her, except that her name is Isabella Swan who prefers to be called Bella – she told me so in the few words we've spoken – and that she is the most beautiful, sexy girl I know.

And she probably doesn't even know who I am.

I am planning to change that, though. And these cupcakes might just help me out here. Although I really am trying out new recipes, my goal is to have a reason to go talk to her. Asking her to judge my recipes will be a buffer because I just can't man up and go talk to her.

I decide to go ahead and close down my bakery a couple of minutes before actual closing time. I know her shop is open until 7 today too and I just don't want the risk of missing out on this chance. Not when I prepared for this for over three hours.

This has to be perfect.

When I go over there and open the door to the shop, the smell of all kinds of flowers enters my nose. At the same time I hear a surprised squeal. Obviously she didn't expect anyone.

When my eyes go over her I have to suppress a groan. Her figure comes out beautifully through the dress she is wearing. I stare at her wonderful curves until I remember where I'm at and what I'm doing. I look up at her, trying to fight my blush.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" She's the one that speaks first. I want to slap myself.

"Yes! Yes you can!" And I want to slap myself some more. I sound like an overenthusiastic idiot and this is not how I wanted things to go.

"What can I do for you?" Her voice is like music, relaxing me and making me feel better.

I can do this.

"Well, I've been playing with this recipe and I'd really like your help deciding which is best."

She stares at me for a couple of seconds, just blinking and not moving. I'm starting to freak out when a sad look crosses her face before she composes herself and smiles, although I can tell there's a lot of effort in it.

What is she thinking?

**BPOV**

That is all he thinks of me? A recipe tester? Is this because of my figure? Does he think I eat a lot? I feel many things at once, one of them is anger but most of all I feel sad. I knew that there would never be anything between us. To think that when he walked into my store I thought he might actually be here to perhaps talk to me but apparently I'm wrong.

But, he's here. And I'll work with that, so I put on a smile on my face and hope that it doesn't look too forced.

"Um, sure. What is it?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Chocolate Vulcano Cupcakes," He answers.

My eyes widen, my mouth watering immediately. "Is that anything like Chocolate Lava Cakes?"

"It's based on the same thing, but I turned it into a cupcake. I have made 3 different kinds though, I'm not sure which one is better so I'd like for you to help me." The smile he throws at me is crooked, his green eyes sparkling. It makes me weak in the knees.

Though that isn't the only thing.

"Did you happen to know that they're my favorite?" I say, holding back a moan when he opens the box and I see the cupcakes.

He laughs. "No, I didn't but it's good to know. That makes me feel less stupid for coming here."

"Wait, let me lock the door so no one thinks I'm still open. After that, I'll be all yours!" I grin.

I don't care anymore if he's here just because he thinks I eat a lot. He's got my favorite dessert in the world. He can think whatever he wants. Those things are just too amazing to say no to.

After I sit down, I look at the cupcakes and try to figure out which one to try first.

"Here," Edward says, handing me the cupcake that's labeled #1.

"Okay," I grin as I take the cupcake gently from him. As I take a bite, the soft, gooey center enters my mouth and my taste buds explode. The chocolate is very sweet, almost too sweet, but it's sticky and gooey and _oh so good._ I barely hold back a moan and have to stop myself from finishing the whole thing. I know if I eat all three of these I'll gain 20 lbs and I really don't want to so I put it back down on the napkin.

"That is so good," I say, absolutely amazed. "A little on the sweet side though. My teeth started screaming at me." He starts laughing and shakes his head, shifting in his seat a little.

"Here's some water to clean out your mouth so you can taste the next cupcake just as well as this one," He says while handing me a bottle of cold water. I take a couple of sips, making sure I rinse out my mouth thoroughly. I'm almost disappointed when the flavor disappears from my mouth, but my teeth are sighing in relief.

"Alright," he says, handing me cupcake #2. "Try this one."

I take a bite of the next one. It's less sweet but also less sticky and there's less flavor to it. I tell him so. He nods, looking a bit disappointed but we proceed to the water and the last cupcake.

When I take a bite of that one, I almost have a foodgasm. This time, I can't hold back my moan as my mouth fills with the perfect balance of chocolate, sweetness, gooeyness and something else I can't place. I can't put this one back down, I have to take another bite so I do it, licking my lips and fingers that are soon covered in chocolate.

Without a warning, I feel lips on mine, sucking the chocolate off of them while I drop the cupcake. Then the lips and the warm tongue suck on my fingers, making me moan again before I realize what's going on.

"W-What are you doing?" I manage to get out before Edward's lips claim mine again. The heavenly feeling of Edward's lips combined with the strong flavor of chocolate in my mouth makes me lose my mind, and soon I find myself kissing him back.

After a couple of minutes he pulls back a little, resting his forehead against mine while we breathe.

"I'm sorry," Edward says then, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have done that, but I really couldn't resist."

When I don't answer that, he pulls back more to see the look of confusion on my face.

_Couldn't resist? Me? What?_

"What?" He asks me, now confused as well.

I get up out of my chair and start pacing, trying to get my thoughts in order. "It just doesn't make sense…" I mumble.

He hears it. "What doesn't?"

"You not being able to resist me," I answer. My honesty surprises me but it's not like I have anything to lose. The worst thing that could happen was him walking away from me and hey, it's not like I expect anything from him.

Then I find myself against the wall, every bit of me pressed against his tall, lean body. Something pressing against my stomach tells me that he isn't lying. I shiver.

His mouth is right next to my ear. "Why doesn't it make sense?"

"W-well, look at me and look at you. We're not exactly in the same league," I tell him, not understanding why it's not obvious.

"So, you're saying I should be dating thin, model-like girls?" He asks me, his tone now amused while he looks me in the eye.

I shrug, not willing to admit that that is exactly what I expect him to do. "Something like that."

He leans in again, one hand gripping both of mine and holding them up above my head in a grip that's not too tight but I can't exactly escape either. His other hand touches my body, starting at my cheek, stroking down my neck, touching the sides of my breasts lightly before going down to my stomach. When he gets there, his hand moves around my hips to my backside, squeezing and stroking.

"I happen to like women with some curves a lot better. I like someone I can hold tightly against me without having to be afraid I'll break their bones. I like someone who doesn't feel like skin and bones against me. I like someone I can hold on to while I thrust hard into them from behind." His voice turns husky towards the end. His words make my eyes roll back into my head as the image of him doing exactly that to me enters my mind. It's nothing I haven't fantasized about before but now the fantasy gets a whole new perspective, knowing it's something he likes and perhaps fantasizes about too.

I look up at him, his eyes now darker and hooded while he licks his lips. His eyes are fixed on my lips, an obvious sign he wants to kiss me.

Who am I to pass up this chance?

So I press my lips against his, sucking softly on his bottom lip before switching to his top lip. He groans low in the back of his throat, making it almost sound like he's growling at me. I pull back and giggle. Before I can catch my breath his lips are attacking mine, sucking on them and biting slightly before licking my lips. Without thinking, I open my mouth and press my tongue against his. Both of our groans fill the air this time, our apparently mutual passion cursing through our bodies.

He lets go of my hands and puts both of them right below my ass, lifting me up against the wall as if I weigh nothing. With the way he's holding me and kissing me and squeezing my breasts I can't find it in me to be concerned or embarrassed about my weight. I simply enjoy what is going on.

I feel free.

We kiss and we kiss and we kiss, but because of our current position I can't reach out to take this a step further, and it doesn't seem like he's going to. So I pull back from his kisses and struggle to get down. When he realizes what I want, he lets me go immediately. Before he can say anything at all, I press my lips against his and grab his hand. Pulling him with me, I walk backwards to the door that leads to the steps to the apartment above the store, which happens to be where I live. Our lips don't lose connection until I we're at the door and I need to grab my key to unlock it. I turn around to do so when I find my body pressed against the door with something hard pressed against my lower back.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks while his hands are roaming over my hips, belly and breasts. My entire body is hyper alert, everything is much more sensitive than ever before and I can't seem to catch my breath, let alone think. Somehow I manage to pull off a nod while I fumble with the key. Finally the door is open and I can drag him to my bed, exactly like I've wanted for a long time.

I don't count on the fact that Edward has different plans.

He pushes me down on the steps, making me sit down before he starts attacking my mouth again. Then he starts kissing down my neck and down to the v-neck of my dress, his warm lips kissing my breasts before going further down. Before I realize it he's pulled down my leggings, his fingers grazing my panties while he's back to kissing my mouth.

When his fingers reach into my panties I can't hold back anymore and I let out a loud moan. It seems to spur him on as he suddenly is frantic, his fingers spreading around the wetness towards my clit before stroking that with his thumb while his fingers play with me lower. I'm strung so tight that just a little more will send me over the edge. I'm moaning now, not holding back anymore because obviously Edward likes to hear my sounds. Every time I make one he moans back and moves more frantically.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" He almost whispers in my ear. I am hanging onto him, my fingernails digging into his shoulders while he rubs and rubs and kisses. Finally I am there, and with a soft wail I can finally let go. All my muscles tense as I come harder than ever before.

Panting, I keep holding onto him while he keeps rubbing until I am forced to push his hand away.

"Too much," I say, completely out of breath.

"Yeah?" Edward replies, his tone smug. But hey, making me come like that with just some fingers is definitely an accomplishment. He deserves to be smug.

"Yeah," I say, smiling.

I keep him in my arms for a minute or two while I catch my breath and have my body calm down. Edward doesn't move except for stroking my hair and my cheek and giving me a kiss on the forehead every now and then. Finally, when I'm calmed down enough to think, I notice our position.

I push Edward off of me slightly so he's standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looks confused until he feels me undoing the button of his pants, followed by the lowering of his zipper. When I see something very long and hard hidden underneath his black boxers my mouth waters almost like it did with the chocolate vulcano cupcakes earlier. I slide down his boxers, looking up quickly to see Edward's face. It looks like he's very okay with me doing what I'm trying to do here, the look on his face is a mix between awe and shock and lust.

Apparently he likes me taking the lead.

I'll work with that.

I palm his hard cock, stroking it softly a couple of times. With my eyes still on his, I wrap my lips around it, stroking the part that doesn't fit. The groan that escapes his mouth while I suck and lick is more than satisfying. Very soon, however, he pushes me away. When he tries to pull me along up the stairs he almost trips over the pants that are still around his ankles. I burst out in laughter.

"What?" Edward says gruffly, obviously a little annoyed.

"I thought _I_ was clumsy," I giggle.

After he kicks off his pants he follows me up the stairs, still half naked and still very hard. His cock is begging for attention and I want to give it to him so bad.

So I do.

Before he gets the chance to protest I take him back into my mouth, licking and sucking and stroking like I just learned he likes. It doesn't take long at all for him to come in my mouth. Although the taste of that is not good, the look on his face after I'm done is priceless.

And so worth it.

Then he starts pouting. "That wasn't how I wanted to come. I wanted to be inside you, sharing it with you." My breath stutters, and for a couple of seconds I don't know what to say. Then something in me takes over as I smile at him.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure out a way to get you ready for more." I wink at him, making him laugh and shake his head.

I grab his hand and slowly lead him to my bedroom, taking off his shirt and allowing him to take off the rest of my clothes. As we crash on the bed we suddenly start laughing out of nowhere. And then we start kissing again. And touching. And stroking.

While he kisses down my breasts, down my belly and my hips and then the inside of my leg, my hand finds him and I start stroking him. Within two minutes he's hard again. I know he's only in his late twenties but I've never met anyone who has been able to recover that fast.

"You sure?" He asks again. After my nod, he positions himself and slides in easily. Our foreplay took off the edge, making our movements slow and with purpose. We're kissing and stroking.

It's wonderful.

Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms, enjoying the time we have together. Then Edward breaks the silence.

"You never really did tell me which one was your favorite," He says.

"The third one," I laugh.

"Ah. The magic of coffee."

"Coffee? Really?"

"Yep. Coffee enhances the flavor of chocolate. It's an amazing secret ingredient."

"I prefer your secret ingredient," I say as I crawl on top of him and kiss him once more.


End file.
